The present invention relates to a new and improved container and, in particular a cover for such a container which provides for the safe storage of materials while allowing for their controlled removal from the container. Such a container has particular value as a storage container for chemical compounds and the like intended for utilization by youngsters as may be found in hobby chemistry sets and the like, for it allows an increased level of protection against spilling and the like of the contents while permitting the removal of amounts of the contents as required in conjunction with the performance of experiments. It also serves as a barrier between the user and the contents during reaction, and presents the inadvertent contact with the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,713,321 of May 24, 1929 to Becker discloses a bottle cap having a pair of tabs formed integrally with the cap, the tabs being intended to be rotated to a position perpendicular to the top at which point they serve as a lifting means to remove the cap from the bottle. The tabs when rotated create small openings through the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,689 of Feb. 20, 1968 to Dodge relates to a vacuum container cap having an integral tape bonded to the periphery of the closure. Lifting the free end of the tape breaks the vacuum seal created by the closure at which point the central portion of the closure pops upward, indicating the nonvacuum state exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,435 of May 14, 1941 to White discloses a container having a sliding top cover which overlies a cut in the top surface of the container. Sliding the cover portion allows controlled dispensation of the contents.
It may be appreciated that such prior art does not provide a mechanism by which controlled removal of the contents may be obtained upon insertion of an appropriate removal tool, while allowing for the resealing of the container upon tool removal.